


On The Road

by Stcrylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Lots of Sex, Reader-Insert, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stcrylo/pseuds/Stcrylo
Summary: (Y/n) is a preschool teacher in the small town she grew up in, craving for a more interesting life. After her friends insist she join them on an outing to the city, (y/n) meets Kylo Ren, a mysterious man who she knows very little about. Despite a friend’s warning and many awkward encounters, (y/n) finds herself unbelievably intrigued by this man, and Kylo, though he would never admit it, feels the same. However, Kylo knows something that (y/n) doesn’t. No matter how they go about the situation, something wrong is bound to happen.





	1. The Start of the Summer

Yawning, your eyes slowly opening to the morning sun that was rising over the tree line, you fidgeted around in your rather uncomfortable seat. The radio was playing softly, an old classic rock song helping to wake you from your not so peaceful slumber. With a stretch of your arms, you moved to sit up, readjusting the seat belt so that it didn’t choke you or make you any more uncomfortable than you already were. Rubbing your eyes, you noticed that you were in a completely unknown place to you, but that didn’t worry you. A yawn was heard trying to be stifled from beside you, and you turned over to look at the driver of the car.  
  
Illuminated by the early morning sunrise was Kylo, whose eyes were focused on the road ahead almost with some kind of reckless ambition, despite his fatigue. His angular features shone to you as you stared at him, taking in every part of the face of the man you loved. His eyes seemed golden due to the glint of the sun, which made him seem all the more magnificent in your eyes. However, despite all his physical beauty, you couldn’t help but notice the bags under his eyes.  
  
“We should stop. You need rest,” you said, lying your hand over his. For a second he tensed, but then relaxed the longer the two of you shared touch. Then, after some period of silence but for the soft radio, he shook his head.  
  
“After a few exits we will. I just… don’t feel completely comfortable stopping right now. Please…just bear with me,” he said, completely resigned. You nodded, rubbing your thumb comfortingly over the top of his hand before staring back at the road. The endless trees rushed past you in a dark green blur, the light of the early summer morning beginning to shine brighter. The straight highway littered with only a handful of cars this early in the morning put you in a trance. You thought about everything, from the unknown destination of which the two of you were heading to, to the events which put you on this highway, heading away from your family and friends.  
  
The beginning of the summer had you feeling as youthful as ever, the freedom of having no responsibilities following you around was completely liberating. Even the prospect of staying home alone with your cat seemed glorious if it meant you didn’t have to come to work tomorrow. The level of serenity that came from your carefree feeling was amazing.  
  
“So what are you planning to do this summer (y/n)? No kids for you to look over, so you’ve got absolutely nothing to do?” Poe said from behind you, quickening his pace to walk beside you as the two of you walked to the parking lot of the preschool. You shook your head, making sure all of your things stayed in your arms as the two of you walked to your parking spots, leaving behind the small town preschool the two of you worked in. The two of you were both preschool teachers who were both relieved to be met with the summer holiday, especially because of the lack of small children driving you insane. As much as you loved your job, sometimes dealing with these children was a nightmare you could never really dream up.  
  
“I don’t know. Sit around my apartment, drink some wine, the usual,” you said, trying to reach for the handle of the backdoor. Seeing your full hands, Poe reached over for you and opened the door, and you promptly placed your things in the back seat, while muttering out a quick thanks.  
  
“What happened to your bag?” He asked as you stood up straight once more. You let out a groan at his question, thinking about the hell children that had ruined the bag you used to carry all your things.  
  
“Oh, one of the boys got a hold of it for their little group. They thought it would be good for putting things from outside in,” you said, running a hand through your hair, thinking about your poor bag in the laundry room.  
  
“Oh no,” Poe said with a grimace. “Well, instead of doing your ‘usual,’ as you call it, why don’t you join me, Finn, and Rey? We’re heading into the city for a drink at that new bar that everyone’s raving about. How about it?”  
  
Admittedly, it had been a long time since you’d gone out with all your friends, after all preschoolers were a handful, and you’d never had quite the same amount of energy as Poe. You couldn’t help but want to join them. After all, you lived a lonely life, the only people really waiting for you were your cat, and MAz, the sweet old lady who lived in your apartment complex. What was one night out with your friends?  
  
“Alright, but if Finn and Rey want to start making out, then I’m leaving,” you said with a smile. Poe smiled back, his boyish grin lighting up his face.  
  
“Great! Are you gonna drive there alone or do you want me to pick you up?” He asked as he watched you get settled into the driver’s seat of your car. You scrunched up your face as you thought. Did you really want to drive into the city alone?  
  
“No, I’ll just ride along with you. That way one of us can be the DD,” you said with a smirk. Poe returned the gesture before closing the car door for you. After starting the car, you rolled the window down.  
  
“How does eight sound?”  
  
“Great actually! I have to feed Frey and he won’t eat if I leave,” you said, picturing your giant fluffy brown cat waiting patiently for you to arrive home. “I’m sure you’ve got to feed BB-8 too.” Poe rubbed the back of his neck before smiling.  
  
“Yeah, I do, I’m guilty. Alright, eight it is, see you then (y/n)!” He waved a final goodbye before walking over to his car. With a sigh and smile, you looked forward, changing the gear to be set in reverse before backing out of your parking spot and heading home.  
  
You lived in a very mediocre apartment complex at the end of the small town that you had always felt the slightest bit of trapped in. You had grown up here with your friends Rey and Poe, and now you and Poe both worked at the same preschool that you’d gone to as children. It was frustrating to you, thinking about your everyday mundane life, coming home every day to your cat and otherwise empty apartment. When you were in high school you’d dreamed of leaving this town behind and moving off to the city, but after you were done with college, you found the first job open to you, which unfortunately in the place you wanted to be the least. You wanted to work in a real school, like what you'd gotten your degree in, teaching any grade above Kindergarten. However, that feeling of being trapped made you all the more excited for tonight. It would be a great way to start off the summer, spending time with your friends at the new bar in a city you would have dreamed to live in.  
  
With a sigh, you pushed some of your stray hairs out of your face before turning off the ignition and stepping out of the car. You weren’t even going to bother with your things tonight, you were so done with the school year. You didn’t even teach at an actual school, but taking care of preschoolers had completely worn you out, especially since they were giddy with excitement to start the summer holidays. Walking up the stairs that took you to your apartment, you noticed your neighbor was sitting outside again, like the benign grandmother that she is.  
  
“Hey Maz,” you said with a warm smile as you reached the top of the steps. The small old woman smiled back at you in that grandmotherly way that made you feel safe.  
  
“Hey (y/n), how was the last day?” She inquired. You let out a small groan and shook your head.  
  
“It could not have come sooner. I think I might have to find a new job, Maz. I love kids, but I don’t think I can handle this anymore. Also, I didn’t go to school for a degree in education to teach preschoolers. And I’m not even teaching them anything! It’s basically glorified daycare!” You let out as Maz laughed.  
  
“Try to find a job in the city. I’m sure they’ll want you for more than just glorified daycare,” she said with a wink. You shook your head again, a small grin shaping your lips. In your dreams, (y/n).  
  
“That’s too expensive for me, but it would be nice. Anyways, I’ve got to feed Frey ‘cause I’m going out later. See ya!” You said with a wave before turning to your door and unlocking it. Maz waved back as you disappeared into the small apartment. Almost immediately, you were greeted by a large and fluffy brown tabby, his green eyes looking at you expectantly as he let out a loud meow.  
  
“Good to see you too buddy,” you said, leaning down to scratch the top of his head. The cat purred in delight before deciding that he was more hungry rather than wanting to be pet. With a sigh, you watched as he sauntered towards the kitchen, as if he was expecting you to follow. Shaking your head, you stepped into the kitchen, opening the cabinet where you kept the cat food.  
  
After placing the food in Frey’s bowl, you leaned against the kitchen counter, looking around your slightly bleak apartment. It made you think about Maz’s idea, and how appealing it seemed to you compared to the way you were living now. A change of scenery would be great compared to living in the dull town where nothing ever happened and everyone knew your business. Even looking out of your window was incredibly bland. Letting out a huff, you ran your hands through your (y/h/c) hair, wanting nothing more than to leave this town behind.  
  
Eight o’clock could not take longer for you, and as the hours droned on, you found yourself going a little stir crazy. It didn’t really surprise you, funnily enough, that you were being this way. After all, you were always so tired after work that normally your only social interactions were between Maz and your cat. Not even bathing could take your mind off the incessant need to do something, and now you were lying on your couch, staring at your phone, waiting for Poe to arrive. As you watched the time on your phone turn to eight, there was a knock on your door.  
  
Always on time.  
  
With that you stood, readjusting your shirt from where it had ridden up when you lied on the couch. Frey, who was rubbing against your legs, let out a loud meow, causing you to smile down at him.  
  
“At least I know someone’s waiting for me,” you said to the cat before scratching the top of his head and then heading out.  You opened the door and smiled at Poe, who had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his favorite jacket.  
  
“You ready?” he said, looking up at you. You studied him for a second, noticing that his curly hair looked as if he tried to slick it back but failed miserably, and nodded. The two of you made your way down the rickety metal steps of your apartment complex and headed into the parking lot where Poe’s car awaited.  
  
The Imperial Bar and Lounge had been raved about in all sorts of reviews, from food critics to the hottest place for young people to hang out. The outside of the bar seemed formidable to you, a sleek two-story building made of white brick, and the purple neon sign lighting up the doorway underneath it. The bottom floor was a simple bar, like any, tables scattered around in their minimalistic design, but it still had the same ambience as the club that awaited on the top floor.  
  
“How about we skip the bar and head up to the top?” Poe said with a smirk, causing you to shove him lightly.  
  
“I thought we were just going out for drinks, Poe. Besides, none of us look club ready,” you said, panning the group, the only well-dressed one in the group being Poe, besides his token jacket. You thought this might have been a compelling argument, especially since you didn’t think that you were mentally prepared enough to go up to the club on the second floor. Just by looking through the windows, you could tell it was packed more so than the bare beneath it. However, much to your discontent, Rey bounced in excitement at Poe’s idea.  
  
“Everyone’s told me it’s a great club! C’mon, let’s go!” Rey grabbed onto Finn’s arm, who readily followed her, and Poe looked to you with a smile before the two of you followed your friends.  
  
Once upstairs and in the club, the atmosphere became hectic, or at least to you. Soon, you and Poe had lost Finn and Rey, who disappeared into the crowd of people dancing. You rolled your eyes as you looked around for them. For you and Poe, this was an extremely common occurrence, and so in your mind you thought that continuing the normal chain of events was best. Looking towards Poe and locking eyes with him, you knew you were both thinking the same thing. The bar. Fighting your way through the crowd of dancing people, you headed towards the sleek bar that was illuminated by the same ultraviolet  light as the sign outside hanging above it. Behind the bar was a tall blonde woman, her friendly yet sharp features seeming to draw you in as you sat on the stool right in front of her after making your way through the crowd.  
  
“What can I get ya?” She asked, leaning against the bar on her elbow, empty glass in her hand.  
  
“I’ll just get a frozen mango margarita, thanks,” you said, looking to Poe, who’d just sat down. The bartender turned to face him, waiting for him to order a drink.  
  
“You’ve got Negra Modelo?” he asked, facing forward. The bartender nodded.  
  
“I’ll get those for ya. My name is Phasma, if you need anything.” You smiled at her as she left to prepare your drinks before turning back to Poe.  
  
“Beer? That’s it?” You asked as Poe, who was looking at his phone, looked up at you.  
  
“Yeah, I’m just gonna have one, I’ll be the DD tonight,” he said with a smirk. Like always, Poe knew exactly what you had needed, and you definitely needed to be a little tipsy. You smiled back before turning around in the stool to face the crowd, leaning against the bar for support on your elbows. As you looked around, you noticed a rather odd sight ahead. In what you assumed to be the VIP booth, which was tucked away in the furthest corner of the dark room, was a redheaded man, dressed in all black head to toe, his expression serious and his body tense. On either side of him were people dressed in the same manner, with the same expressions on their face, as they spoke to the man across from them, who was dressed in business attire. However, what caught your attention most was the man standing outside the booth.  
  
He was tall, intimidatingly so, and was dressed in black like the others, except not the exact same attire. While the others seemed to be in what looked like suits- from the angle, you couldn’t quite tell- this man was dressed in a black coat and what looked to be black jeans. You couldn’t look away from him no matter what you tried. You were very much entranced by his entire being from the leather gloves on his rather large hands to the stark paleness of his angular face. He looked to be very stern, seeming like a no bullshit kinda guy. You noticed that he was scanning the area like some kind of bird of prey, watching the crowd for any signs of disturbance, and in his pathway was you, causing the two of you to lock eyes.  
  
Though you were embarrassed that he caught you staring, for reasons you couldn’t quite understand you kept on staring back at him. He quirked a brow before he seemed to be called by the redhead in the booth. Sighing, you turned around to see that your drink had arrived, and that the bartender Phasma was standing in front of you.  
  
“Checking out Hux and his henchmen? Not a lot of people notice them in that dim corner,” she remarked as you took the straw for your drink into your mouth, taking in the sweet mango flavor. You nodded in response to her question before looking back up at her, her blue eyes boring into you.  
  
“Who is he?” You asked, looking over your shoulder to see. The tall man and the business man had disappeared but the redhead, Hux you assumed, and his “henchmen” as Phasma had called them were still there.  
  
“He owns the place. A lot of rumors go around about him, but he’s not as scary as he seems. No, his designated bodyguard Ren is the scary one,” she said as you turned back around to face her. You looked over at Poe, who shrugged in response.  
  
“Seems a little uptight,” he added to the conversation, and both you and Phasma nodded in agreement.  
  
“He is but he’s alright most days,” Phasma said before standing up straight. “I’ll be right back, let me serve these guys over here.”  
  
You looked over at Poe, who seemed to be scanning the crowd.  
  
“They’ve been lost again,” you said wistfully, thinking about Rey and Finn. Poe simply nodded before standing up.  
  
“I’m gonna try and find them.” Shortly afterwards, he disappeared into the crowd of people dancing. You simply continued to sip on your drink while your eyes shifted around the room with the intent of finding your friends. However, soon you felt a presence behind you, and then a figure slid into the stool next to you where Poe previously sat as Phasma approached you again.  
  
“Hello Ren. The usual?” Phasma asked the figure beside you. You turned your head to see the man you had been staring at earlier. From up close, his facial features were more severe, and you could also see the freckles and beauty marks that littered his face. You turned away quickly before he could cath you staring at him…again.  
  
“Yeah,” he stated shortly, resting his elbows against the bar in almost the same manner as you. You were amazed at how much room he took up, and how muscular he was. From far away, it was hard to tell how large his arms were, especially against the dark background of which he was standing in front of, but now that he was sitting next to you, you could tell that he was probably strong enough to crush you.  
  
You looked back at Phasma, who had prepared a shot glass and was now pouring silver tequila into it. After the glass seemed almost brimming, she slid it to Ren, who took the shot almost immediately before turning to you.  
  
His eyes seemed to bore into you, like he was looking for an answer he couldn’t say out loud, and their almost golden color had you in awe. You were amazed at how this man was both intimidating yet oddly handsome in his own unconventional way.  
  
“Is this your first time at the Imperial?” He asked you, his baritone voice coming off as very warm.  
  
“Yeah, I don’t really come to the city much,” you answered after gathering your thoughts. Maybe the margarita was starting to get to you, but you were having a hard time stringing the right words together. However, he simply nodded in response, looking down at the shot glass that had been refilled. You could tell he wasn’t much of a conversation person.  
  
In the time that you had waited for Poe, Finn, and Rey, you joined Ren in his shots of tequila, and were definitely beginning to feel the effects. Soon, the barrier that separated Ren into being a stranger had been completely torn down, and you were sharing things you would later regret to have shared.  
  
“I mean, kids are all well and great, but some of them suck! Their parents are already teaching them that the world basically belongs to them and it’s annoying!” You said after probably your sixth shot. Ren, who seemed completely unmoved by the copious amounts of tequila he had already had, simply watched you, and nodded in agreement. Phasma, from behind the bar, was trying to stifle her laughter.  
  
“I just want a new job away from that stupid small town, is that so much to ask? I’m sick of these preschool kids who cry when anything goes wrong.” Letting out a huff, you held your shot glass up for it to be refilled but a large hand covered the top of the glass before Phasma could pour you another shot.  
  
“I think she’s had enough, Phasma,” Ren said, looking up at the blonde. She let out a soft chuckle while nodding, and then went to go tend to other customers sitting at the opposite end of the bar.  
  
“What kind of name is Ren anyways?” you blurted out, unable to put any kind of filter on your words. There was a brief second of anxiety where you wondered if your question would offend him, but the daze put on by the alcohol quickly covered that up.  
  
“It’s my last name. My first name is Kylo,” he responded, turning to face you better. You noted how long his legs were, because he had one of his feet propped up on one of the bars on the stool, which made his knee go higher than his hips.  
  
“That’s still an odd name. Kylo Ren. Sounds like something from a fantasy novel,” you remarked, looking him up and down, trying to examine his body language, but failing miserably in your drunken state. It looked as if he was going to open his mouth again, but he stopped himself the same moment you felt a hand on your shoulder, causing you to turn around.  
  
“Poe! You left me!” You exclaimed, bringing your friend into a big hug. Though he looked confused, Poe played along and patted your back comfortingly.  
  
“Time to go (y/n). You’ve had a bit too much to drink,” Poe said, pulling you off the bar stool. Though you didn’t notice it, Poe gave Ren a small glance, some indiscernible emotion hiding behind his eyes before he ushered you away. From a short distance away, you could see Finn and Rey, who were watching Poe help you off the stool before rushing to your aid. Together, the three of them got you out of the top floor of the Imperial Bar and Lounge, but you couldn’t help but look back at Kylo Ren, who was still sitting at the bar. You could’ve sworn you saw a smirk on his face, and you also could’ve sworn that he was also shaking his head.  
  
When you’d gotten back to your apartment, Poe helped you in and settled you into bed, being the perfect friend he was. However, as you sobered up, your mind wandered into more somber thoughts.  
  
“Poe, do you ever think about leaving?” You asked as he started leaving the room. To him, this was indicating your sobering up, but he was sure you were still the slightest of tipsy, so he decided to humor you.  
  
“Sometimes. I like it here though. Nice people, nice environment.” He replied before turning off the overhead light. “Goodnight (y/n).”  
  
Once you knew he was gone, you flipped over, greeted by the extraordinary fluff of your cat. However, you didn’t care, your mind was still on Poe’s reply, and how it practically haunted you. With another sigh, followed quickly by a yawn, you curled up underneath the blankets.  
  
_'Of course you’d think that, Poe.'_


	2. A New Job Prospect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get contacted by a job opportunity that has you going to another excursion into the city, but what happens when you see a familiar face again?

Sighing heavily, your (y/e/c) eyes scanning the horizon of cow pastures that now surrounded you, contrasting to the trees of the morning, you noticed the setting sun. Turning to look at Kylo, you saw his eyes were beginning to droop. Fatigue was definitely getting to him, and he desperately needed rest, whether he liked it or not.

“Kylo,” you said softly, placing a hand on his forearm, hoping to illicit some kind of reaction.

“Mm?” he simply hummed, not looking away from the interstate in front of him.

“We need to stop. You know you’re tired and it’s no good going on like this,” you said. He glanced at you, his brown eyes showcasing his fatigue even more, and the bags under his eyes seeming deeper. 

“Yeah okay,” he said in surrender before letting out a heavy sigh. Looking back into the rear view mirror, Kylo changed lanes in order to get off at the closest exit.  The interchange brought you up onto a bridge that turned into a small roadside town. From not that far away, a Holiday Inn was visible, and almost immediately after noticing the hotel, Kylo drove towards it, staring at the building as he pulled into its near-empty parking lot. Once the car was in park, he rested his head against the steering wheel for a brief moment before sitting up straight again and getting out of the car. You followed his lead, unbuckling the seat belt before opening the door to the car, grabbing the bag that held clothes for the both of you. Quickly rushing to Kylo’s side, you noticed he was swaying with sleepiness, causing you to chuckle lightly. Though your situation was grave, seeing him like this was adorable to you. Looking up at him, you laced your fingers in his, to which he responded by squeezing your hand in return before pushing open the glass door that lead to the lobby.

The woman at the front desk looked the two of you over before giving her best grin. It was obvious to you that she didn’t want to be here.

“How can I help you?” she said, grinning widely at you and Kylo as he leaned against the counter.

“We just need one night. One bed please,” he said before stifling a yawn. You looked up at him and smiled lightly as he stared at you. After that he turned to face the concierge again.

“Here’s your key. Enjoy your stay!” She said as she handed you the plastic cards before the two of you walked off.

The room, like any hotel room, was quaint, its beige walls seeming to bring about your own drowsiness, especially with a bed waiting for you instead of your leather car seat. After you closed the door, Kylo walked past you and then lied down on the bed. You leaned against the wall and stared at him for a second before sighing.

“I’m gonna take a quick shower,” you told him. He looked up at you, eyes half-closed and barely awake, and nodded.

You turned the heat up high for your shower, feeling as if the water was any hotter, you’d probably burn your skin off. Using the hotel provided soaps, you quickly washed up before just standing in the shower and soaking, your mind quickly lost in its own thoughts.

* * *

It had been a couple days since your excursion into the city, a couple of days sitting at home with Frey curled in your lap, and a couple days since you started mulling over Maz’s idea. Though the morning that you’d woken up from your tequila-induced slumber, you had awoken with a fresh perspective, which made you vow never to return to the city. However, you soon got over your bitterness at yourself for drinking too much, and you thought more about Maz’s idea. You really didn’t want to return to the preschool after the summer was over, and you wanted to work in a real school, after all that’s what you got your degree in, and there was virtually nothing holding you back from searching. With this new line of thought, you kick started your search for jobs in the city, spending the last few days doing nothing but scouring the internet for a potential job.

Along with your fervent search, over the past few days you had everything figured out in a way that only your over-imaginative mind could think. You would spend a few years teaching in the city, making the commute from your small-town apartment, and you would save up to get an apartment in the city. It was perfect, and perfectly achievable, you just needed the job. You brought your lip in to your mouth as you scrolled down the list of hiring schools in the city’s central school district, most of the positions being for either high school or middle school teachers. You kept scrolling until at last your eyes landed on an elementary school position, specifically in the first grade at Coruscant Elementary. Your eyes widened as you clicked on the link to the principal’s email, quickly typing away with anticipation.

_Mr. Kenobi,_

_I see that you have a position open for a first grade teacher at your school. I would like to apply for said job and would really be grateful if I could meet you somewhere where we can talk about the position._

_Warm Regards,_

_(y/n) (y/l/n)._

You wanted to scream with anticipation, excitement ran through you so much that you’d been filled with a burst of energy. Standing up from the couch, upsetting Frey as he was forced from his comfortable spot next to you, you moved into the kitchen to get yourself a drink. Grabbing a glass from the cabinet and placing it down on your counter, you glanced over at your phone. You picked it up and stared down at it before unlocking it with a sigh. There was a plethora of messages from Finn, Rey, and Poe, undoubtedly because of your absence over the past few days. Most of the messages asked if you were okay, whether or not you were still alive, and if you wanted them to come over. Shaking your head lightly, a smile gracing your lips, you replied to everyone before setting your phone down and opening the fridge to pull out the apple juice. Admittedly you had neglected your phone the past few days when it came to replying to messages. In fact, you hadn’t even been on social media all that much either, which was probably what had your friends worried. Normally they would leave you be if they saw you were on social media, unless of course if they wanted you to go out with them.

You quickly poured the apple juice into the glass before putting it back in the fridge and grabbing your phone and drink before heading back into the living room. You sat down on the couch, being careful to both not wake Frey, who was now sleeping, and to not spill your drink. As soon as you got settled in, you grabbed the remote to turn on the TV, deciding to watch the news.

“The third day for the search of local businessman Richard Polther continues. His wife said that Friday night he went out to the bar and never returned,” the news anchor said as an image of the missing person showed up on screen beside her. You frowned as you stared at the picture. He was so familiar, but you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. Shrugging in defeat you changed the channel as you felt the vibrations of your phone on your lap. You looked down and saw that you’d gotten a new email.

_Ms. (y/l/n),_

_I would be very much interested in meeting you! I know this seems very sudden and rushed, but if you could drop by the school in an hour or so, we can talk about the position and hopefully schedule an interview for you. If today isn’t fine with you, we can reschedule for later in the week._

_Thank you,_

_Obi-Wan Kenobi_

You wanted to jump with joy when you finished reading. You quickly opened up the reply, but were interrupted when the image of an orange and white corgi appeared on your phone screen. It was Poe calling you, and you quickly picked up.

“Hey, what’s up?” You asked cheerily, turning down the volume on the TV.

“Where’ve you been? We’ve been worried about you?” Poe said from behind the phone, his voice seeming tired.

“I’ve been at home. Just…chilling out, you know, getting over my hangover,” you said. You didn’t want to tell Poe about looking for another job just yet because you knew he’d be the slightest of upset if he knew the two of you wouldn’t be working together anymore.

“Oh. Well, me and everyone else were wondering if you’d wanna go out tonight. Not to a bar again, but to like a friendly dinner at the Tatooine Cantina?” He said, his voice becoming a little more cheery and like his usual self. You thought for a second, mulling the decision over before shrugging.

“Yeah, sure. What time?” You asked, twirling a stray piece of hair on your finger while you waited for Poe’s response.

“Probably around eight. Do you want me to come get you?”

“No, I’ll just drive myself. Thanks though. See ya then!” You said excitedly before the two of you exchanged goodbyes, and then hung up. Feeling the brushing of fur against your leg, you looked down to see your cat staring at you, his green eyes dilated in such an adorable way. Smiling at him, you leaned over to scratch the top of his head before opening up your email again.

_Mr. Kenobi,_

_Today would actually be perfect! See you in an hour!_

_(y/n) (y/l/n)._

Stretching your arms upward before you stood up, you headed to your bedroom so you could start getting ready. Everything was going perfectly smooth, and you were more than excited to meet your potential new principal at your potential new school.

* * *

You enjoyed the drive to the city, the traffic giving you time to stare at the looming buildings in wonder and amazement. You wanted so desperately to call this city home, so you really wanted to make an impression with Mr. Kenobi, hence why you were dressed so nicely. There was nothing you wanted more than to get out of the damned preschool you were working in now. Pulling off on an exit which lead to a main street in the city, you followed your GPS until the school came into view.

It was pretty large for an elementary school, but that was to be expected for an inner city school. As you pulled in to the parking lot, you looked up at the school with amazement. Finding a parking spot next to the few cars of the teachers that were there for post-planning, you inhaled deeply before letting out a big breath, turning off your car and then unbuckling the seat belt. You climbed out of your car and then headed towards the entrance of the school.

When you walked in, a cool burst of air greeted you, coming from the AC. The halls were bare, which you suspected was not particularly uncommon this time of year. The only other person in the corridor was a janitor, mopping along the hallway. You looked around for the entrance of the front office, and when you spotted it you quickly made your way in.

The man seated at the front desk did not bother looking up at you when you entered, he simply kept typing away at the computer. However, you didn’t want to make the situation more awkward than it was, so you simply stood there, waiting to be noticed. Without warning, a door leading to another room was opened, revealing a man with white hair and a white beard, who was dressed casually and was giving you a warm smile.

“You must be (y/n) (y/l/n). Come in! I’m Principal Kenobi,” he said, reaching for your hand before leading you into the office he’d just come from. After he closed the door behind you, you took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk before he moved to sit down. Once he got settled, he turned his chair to face you, his face bright and smile warm.

“I’m so glad you contacted us about the job! You wouldn’t believe how hard it is trying to find a replacement in the middle of the school year, and you’re the first applicant in months!” He said, eagerly watching you.

After that, Principal Kenobi went into interview mode, or so it seemed to you with how rapidly he was firing questions at you, and how quickly he wrote down your responses. After your long “chat” in his office, the two of you walked around the school, Kenobi pointing out the important places in the school, and even showing you your potential classroom. After all was said and done, Kenobi led you back to the schools entrance.

“Well, it was wonderful meeting you Ms. (y/l/n). We really do hope to see you again,” he said, shaking your hand lightly as you stepped out of the building. “Oh, but before you go, you should try the coffee shop down the road. If you do get the job, I’m sure it’ll be your new favorite place.”

“Thank you so much!” You said before walking off in the direction he had pointed to. Coffee actually didn’t sound that bad right now, you thought. It was a nice day after all, and you might as well enjoy the time you had left before you went out with Poe and company.

You were simply walking down the street admiring the view on your way to the coffee shop. You were simply mesmerized by the way the buildings loomed over you, at how the trees along the side of the road were blooming, at the diversity of the city as every kind of person walked by you. You were so ready to make this your home, and every step you took seemed to cement the reality that the job you were applying for was very feasible. You would finally get to leave behind that damned preschool and never have to look back. Sighing in content, you turned you head forward so that you could pay attention to where you were going—only for it to be a little too late.

You rammed straight into someone, whose coffee spilt all across your shirt, the burning of the hot coffee and the impact of running into the person causing you to fall back, only for a hand to reach out and grab onto your wrist before pulling you up steady on your feet. You shook off as much of the coffee as you could before looking up at the person you’d run into.

_Oh shit._

“Shit, I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” came a baritone voice. You stared in amazement as you recognized the face of Kylo Ren, the man you’d met at the Imperial not but a few nights ago. Remembering the occasion of your meeting, you blushed and turned away from him.

“No, it’s fine,” you muttered, not wanting him to recognize you.

From the distance sat a black Audi RS7, parked in the lot of a CVS Pharmacy across from Corellian Beans, a local coffee shop that was a favorite many, including the man that Poe Dameron was practically stalking right now.

He hated this job more than anything, and always resented being assigned to follow Ren on his every day adventures. Of course, Ren always lost him eventually, but Poe tried his hardest, like he was now, or at least he was trying to. It was the one predictable thing Ren ever did, visiting Corellian Beans, and he always got the same black coffee and left in the same fashion, staring at his phone and quickly heading away. It was a normally boring job, except, of course, for today. As soon as Poe noticed Ren stopped walking, he sat up straighter, looking to see what exactly it was Ren was doing. That was when he spotted you.

Seeing you communicating with Ren _again_ made him want to get out of the car, run to you, and shake you. You had no idea of what this man was capable of, and Poe couldn’t tell you because it would compromise his position. He almost risked it the other night at the Imperial. When he’d first seen you sitting and drinking with Ren, he wanted to scream, to tell you to run, get out, and never go back there, but he couldn’t. Even Rey and Finn had to stop him from warning you about Ren that night. And yet, here you were, in front of Ren again, speaking with him casually from what he could tell.

You wanted nothing more than to escape your current situation right now, and you looked around for any excuse to leave, but for some reason, you felt trapped where you stood.

“Hey, I’m sorry for running into you. I can, uh, get you something new to wear? To make up for the coffee stains?” he said, causing you to look up at him. You regretted doing so almost immediately because as soon as he saw your face, you could see the realization of who you were beginning to settle in.

“You were at The Imperial the other night. You’re that preschool teacher,” he said softly, almost as if he was saying it to himself to assure himself that his memory was correct. Unfortunately for you, it was.

“Um, yeah, I am. I’m sorry about your coffee,” you said, turning away again.

“No, it’s, uh, it’s my fault. I can still get you a change of clothes though, if you want me too,” he responded, his voice trailing off as he continued. You simply shook your head before pushing a strand of hair behind your ear.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll just..head home I guess,” you muttered, turning around to head in the direction of the school so you could get in your car and leave this embarrassing moment behind. You started walking slowly and then began to pick up your pace the further you got.

“Hey, wait!” called out Kylo, causing you to turn your head and look at him. You noticed a slight flush to his cheeks, but you were sure you were imagining it. You noticed he was walking closer to you, a sort of purpose to his stride, at least until he came close enough to you.

“I never got your name the other night,” he said softly, looking down at his hands. To say you were the slightest of awestruck would be a little bit of an understatement. You stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds, before turning to face him properly.

“It’s (y/n). (y/n) (y/l/n),” you said, looking down at your feet before looking back at Kylo’s face. You couldn’t read the expression he had as his face was blank, at least until the corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile.

“Well, (y/n), it’s nice to officially meet you. Have a good day,” he said, before turning and walking away in the direction he’d just come. You watched as he walked away before letting out a sigh and turning back around. You needed another shower, you decided as you began walking towards the elementary school again. You looked over your shoulder to see Kylo still going about his way, and out of the corner of your eye you noticed a black car pulling out of the CVS parking lot.


	3. A Night Out

You looked at the green shirt and jeans you’d thrown on with a satisfactory glance and moved from your closet mirror, but not without giving a sad glance to the coffee-stained clothes in the hamper. Sitting on the bed, looking at you expectantly, was Frey, his fluffy tail flicking behind him as he observed with piercing blue eyes. Next to him was your phone, the screen lit up due to a new notification. As you ambled over to look at your phone, you sighed and scratched at the back of your head, messing with the hair you had neatly tied into a bun. Picking up your phone from the bed, you looked at the message from Finn.

_You meeting us there?_

Unlocking your phone, you quickly texted back.

_Yeah, see ya soon!_

You smiled before grabbing your purse and keys, and you headed towards the front door.

“Goodbye, Frey, see you tonight!” you said back to the cat, who gave a _mrrow_ in response.

The ride to Tatooine Cantina was spent in pensive silence, the radio off as you thought abut your day. You couldn’t for the life of you get Kylo Ren out of your head. What kind of coincidence was it that you would run into him again, especially when you thought your drunken night at the Imperial would be the only contact you had with the man. It seemed a lot like fate, what happened, and you couldn’t help but feel something…calming in the pit of your stomach as you lingered on the idea.

But you soon shook your head to clear your mind of such thoughts. You didn’t really believe in fate, as much as you wanted too, and it was certainly coincidence alone that you ran into Kylo Ren once more.

Upon arriving at Tatooine Cantina, you saw the small crowd gathered around one car. They were all the friends you had in this small town, waiting for you and probably also Rey because she was bad with time. With a smile, you found the nearest parking space, parked the car, and then climbed out. Once you made your way over, you looked at the crowd surrounding you.

There was Poe and Finn, obviously, both laughing with Kaydel and Rose. Beside them were some people from the police station that Finn and Rey worked for. Smiling, you walked up to stand beside Rose, who smiled at you, a small grease stain on her cheek.

“It’s been a while, (y/n)!” Rose said, causing you to smile.

“Yeah, I’ve just been held up at my place for the past couple of days. How’ve you been?” You asked, pushing a bit of your hair back.

“Well, the shops been busy, and with all the recent car chases in the city, I’ve had a lot of cop cars in, but it’s good money. What about you? Have you started looking for a new job yet, or are you just going to stick with preschool for now?” Rose asked, fiddling with the moon-shaped medallion around her neck.

You considered telling the truth, about your hopes to move to the elementary school in the city, and the interview you had with Professor Kenobi, but you worried that if you talked about it, and it didn’t happen, then you’d look a fool. It was enough of a thought to keep you tight lipped as you smiled at Rose before delivering your response.

“No, I’m just staying where I am for now,” you said. As soon as you did, the familiar rev of a motorcycle drew the attention of everyone, and in pulled Rey, clad in a leather jacket to complete the biker look, almost as if to your rescue in a very awkward moment.

“Sorry everyone, I got held up at the station,” she said, jogging up to the crowd, who all nodded in understanding before everyone ambled in. Rey fell in step beside you, causing you to smile at her.

“The station’s been busy, I take it?” you asked as everyone filed into the cantina. Rey nodded before letting out a sigh and fixing her hair into a tight bun.

“There’ve been more disappearances, and Coruscant City Police want the local small towns to help find them. We’ve had the dogs out and everything, but no trace of any of the missing people,” she said, shaking her head as the group followed the waitress to a long table. You sat between Rey and Poe, picking up the menu despite knowing already what you were going to get. Tatooine Cantina was a frequent haunt of yours and Poe’s, especially during the school year.

“Any new ones, Rey?” asked one of the men from the station. The way he talked about it so casually sent a slight chill down your spine.

“Yeah, an older woman. Her name is Martha Halvert, do any of you know her?” Rey answered, looking around the table. Dead silence fell as everyone else gave their mute shaking of heads, creating an eerie somberness over the table, and causing you to recede into the lines of the menu, pushing your (y/h/c) hair away from your face.

“Well, if any of you hear any word of her, let us know. We need all the information we can get,” Rey said before picking up her menu and browsing through it.

Dinner went by quickly, and the solemnity that at first covered the table had disappeared into a cloud of laughter as you all passed around stories from the beginning of the summer. It was wonderful lighthearted conversation that made you feel so happy.

“Hey, (y/n), have any plans for tonight?” Rey said, leaning in closer to you.

“No, why? What’s up?” You responded, looking into Rey’s eyes which held a hint of mischief.

“Me, Rose, and Kaydel are all gonna go to the Imperial tonight, and we wondered if you wanted to tag along?” Rey said. A part of your gut dropped as you thought about the bar where you had shared to many secrets to strangers while completely shitfaced. Yet, another part of you thought about Kylo Ren, and instantly your inhibitions cleared away, reminiscing back to the glint in those golden eyes from the morning.

“Yeah, why not?” You responded, causing Rey to smile.

“Great! We’re all riding together, I’m not planning to drink tonight,” Rey explained.

When dinner ended, you stood and went over to the cashier to pay your bill. Poe stood right behind you, fumbling with his check before pulling out the amount he needed.

“So, heard you and the girls are having a night out,” Poe stated as the line moved forwards, and you began to pay for your meal. When you were done, you gave the woman working the cash register a smile before stepping away.

“Indeed, we are. You know me, I need to get out more, experience life,” you responded as you waited for Poe to finish paying. Once he did, he walked over and the two of you left the building.

“Just try not to get shitfaced again. I can’t imagine Rey letting it slide a second time,” Poe teased before giving you a wink, and walking away to his car. You smirked as you watched him leave, but then shook your head at his antics.

“So, (y/n), since your place is the closest to the interstate, we’ll just meet you there before we leave,” Rey said, her and the others coming up behind you. You nodded as you pulled out your keys.

“Alright, let’s make this a fun night. I know we all need it,” you quipped before walking over to your car.

“See you soon!” Rose called before she drove away.

Upon arriving home, you immediately looked for an outfit that would make you look phenomenal. If you were going to run the risk of seeing Kylo again, you were definitely going to dress for the occasion. You searched through every one of your clothes to find the right thing to wear, and when you finally did, you smiled proudly.

It was a dress, made of dark green velvet, and it had long sleeves. Its modesty ended there, as it had a prominent scoop neck and stopped at about mid-thigh. It had never previously been worn because, as a preschool teacher, there weren’t many occasions of which you would need a dress like this, and you often regretted buying it. Now that you had a use for it though, oh how all the regret seeped away.

You fixed your makeup first to your preferred style before pulling on the dress. Right as you looked at your reflection in the mirror, you heard the doorbell ring, and excitement coursed through you.

Opening the door, there stood Rey, Kaydel, and Rose, all dressed up and looking fabulous. They all looked you up and down, each of them with the same mischievous grins on their faces.

“Damn, (y/n), you planning on picking up a beau tonight?” Kaydel commented, pushing back the blonde curls from her face as she walked into your apartment.

“Maybe I might get lucky?” you offered before retreating back into your closet to find the right pair of shoes. “So, whose car are we taking?”

“Finn’s car, he’s letting me borrow it for the night,” Rey answered, spinning the car keys around her index finger as she leaned up against the wall. You smiled at her as you pulled the thigh high boots onto your feet. Once you were settled, you straightened up, smoothing out the dress as you stood straight.

“Time to party!” Rose called as you all ambled out of your apartment. Once you locked the door, you quickly caught up to the others, climbing into Finn’s Audi.

As always, the drive into the city fascinated you, this time with the bright neon lights appearing against the dark June night.

Upon arriving at the Imperial, you noticed it was packed. The four of you squeezed through the crowds until you could each make it to the brightly colored bar where you saw the familiar slicked back blonde hair from the last time you were here. As soon as she turned around, you knew she recognized you immediately.

“Hey, back for seconds?” she called out to you, and you simply shook your head, taking a seat at the bar and ignoring the thumping of the loud music.

“Trying not to get quite as drunk this time, but a round of shots would be nice,” you called, and Phasma nodded in response before pulling out four shot glasses and filling them to the brim with Patron tequila. When Phasma finished you handed out one each to those with you and you raised your glass, the other girls clinking against yours before you all sent them straight down your throats.

The familiar burning felt smooth running down your throat, and you immediately felt a rush of confidence wash over you as you and the others headed to the dance. The four of you danced together, occasionally singing along to the songs the DJ played, hypnotized by the daze of adrenaline and alcohol.

After a while of dancing, you stepped away from everyone else and headed for the bar, only to recognize the figure of the man you wanted to see the most: Kylo Ren. Maybe it was the alcohol, but something in you felt that you needed to go over to him, and so you ambled your way over, taking the seat right next to him.

“Long time no see,” you said, bravery coming from somewhere deep inside of you. He turned to you, giving you nothing but a smirk, but there was a gleam in his eyes, but what it meant, you couldn’t quite tell.

“I like the dress. Much better than you looked this morning, teacher,” he said smoothly, his baritone voice as smooth as honey. You felt your cheeks flush at his compliment, and you found yourself leaning closer to him.

“I could say the same to you. This leather jacket look really suits you, y’know,” you responded, trying your hardest to sound flirty as you messed with the edges of the jacket. He simply laughed before ordering a shot for each of you with merely a wave of his hand. It seemed that Phasma appeared out of no where to fulfill Kylo’s request.

“To better outfits at night. May yours soon litter the floor,” Kylo said with a smirk, giving you a wink before he downed his shot. Your face flushed as you downed your own shot, but your confidence never faltered. He was much more social now, even flirty, which was slightly shocking to you, but you certainly welcomed it

Kylo wasn’t sure why he was feeling particularly flirty tonight, but something about the way the dress you were wearing hugged every curve of your body, and how the color complimented everything about you so well. You were irresistible to him the way that no woman had ever been, and though the idea was slightly terrifying, he was thrilled by it. Something in him had to have some part of you, at least for tonight.

So, the two of you kept up your banter until the crowds started to die down a bit. Kylo looked to you with a half-smile before clearing his throat.

“Well, the crowds are dying down, so I’m curious about something,” Kylo started, looking at you expectantly. As you looked into his brown eyes, reflecting so much of the neon lights off of the bar, you couldn’t help but be entranced.

“Oh, and what is that?” you responded, placing your hand on top of the bar as you leaned in closer, giving you an intricate view of all the marks on his face.

“Will you accompany to my apartment for the night?”

The question made your heart soar, but you didn’t show it as you pretended to think it over, even putting your hand to your chin for extra effect.

“I suppose I will. Let me just let one of my friends know,” you said as you pulled out your phone, quickly shooting a text to Rey.

_Hey, I’m going home with a guy, don’t worry about me. See you later!_

As you sent it, the two of you stood, and Kylo took your hand to lead you out of the club. You felt your phone buzz in your other hand. You quickly unlocked it before reading the message.

_Okay, be safe! Tell us all about it ;-)  
_

You smirked as you continued to follow Kylo to behind the building. Parked there was a sleek black motorcycle, leaning close to the wall of the building. Of course, this man rode a motorcycle.

“I don’t usually have people riding with me, but lucky for you, I always have two helmets on me,” he explained. He pulled up the seat and pulled out each of the helmets, handing one to you as he took off his jacket.

“Here, you’ll get cold,” he said before climbing onto the bike, pulling his helmet on as he got comfortable. You pulled on the jacket, cheeks flushed, before putting on the helmet and following his lead. As he kicked up the stand and revved the engine, you instinctively wrapped your arms around his waist.

The ride was exhilarating, like there was a knob on your levels of adrenaline, and someone turned it up all the way. You stared with wonder at the neon lights as you zipped past them, the hot air of June becoming a whipping wind that made you want the clutch Kylo’s leather jacket even closer to your body. To compensate, you simply leaned into his back more as he weaved through traffic effortlessly, moving quickly into the uptown part of the city where all the billionaires lived.

Soon, you were pulling into an apartment building, Kylo slowing down as he entered the parking garage. Once the two of you were parked, you hopped off, quickly removing the helmet from your head and shaking out your hair. Kylo stood after you and did the same, running a hand through his thick black hair before opening up the seat again and tossing the helmet inside. You handed him yours and watched him repeat the process before he closed the seat. Afterwards, he led you away to the entrance to the building.

The ride in the elevator, which was playing a soft jazz tune, was filled with so much tension, it could easily be cut with a knife. You constantly found yourself looking back at Kylo until you reached level fifteen, and the bell in the elevator rang.

When you stepped out, you observed the plain beige halls as you waited for Kylo to open the door to his apartment. Once he did, he held the door open for you, beckoning you in.

“Welcome to my place. You can put your stuff wherever, make yourself at home,” he said as you passed the threshold into his apartment.

Apartment didn’t quite fit the description. It was definitely a penthouse, the wall of the living room made of nothing but glass, giving you a perfect view of the city below. The furniture was all sleek, modern, and black, and there was a glass coffee table at the center of the two sets of couches. Everything looked as if it was used very little, ad you knew instantly that Kylo never really had visitors over.

As you turned around, you spotted the kitchen, where Kylo was pouring two glasses of wine. The counters were made of marble, and the cabinets were a dark gray that matched the stainless-steel appliances. You ambled over to the island where he was standing and took a seat on one of the metal bar stools, facing him as he corked the wine bottle before putting it back in the small wine fridge. He gently pushed your glass towards you before holding up his own. With a smile, you mimicked him, raising your glass and clinking it against his and taking a sip. Once Kylo had finished taking his first sip, he moved over to the living room, and you followed, sitting right beside him on the couch, placing your wine on the coffee table.

“So, what brought you to the city this morning?” Kylo asked, his voice soft, but loosing none of its huskiness.

“Oh, just looking for a new job. I’m thinking I might move into the city, make myself comfortable here,” you stated as you felt yourself gravitate towards him.

“So, you live in some kind of small town then?” he responded, placing a hand on your thigh. You felt your core warm up, but you didn’t let it show. You were going to play whatever game he was playing as well.

“Yep. I’m just dying to get away,” you said with a sultry tone as you placed your hand dangerously close to his groin. He kept his gaze with you, but it was obvious that he was into what you were doing, especially due to the tent in his pants. His hand moved from your thigh to your waist, pulling you in closer until you were sitting atop his lap, his hard member rubbing against the inside of your thigh.

“Then why don’t you let a city boy show you how it’s done?” Kylo pulled you in and placed a kiss on your lips, soft at first, but it grew more intense when you wrapped your arms around his neck, entwining your fingers in his hair.

He moved his mouth from yours onto your neck, sucking and nipping at the skin while you held him closer, your fingers grasping at his soft black hair. You moaned as he sucked at one particularly sensitive spot, and you felt your body arch towards him.

“Someone’s really eager, huh (w/n)?” he said mischievously, and you simply nodded in response, unable to get any words out as he moved one of his hands into your hair, pulling back to give him better access to your neck.

“Be patient. Good things come to people who wait,” he said before biting your neck once more. You whined, the heat in your core growing more unbearable with every passing second. You rubbed yourself against him, causing him to let out a deep, guttural moan.

“Fuck,” he said airily, and he moved his hands to the hem of your dress.

“Up,” he commanded, and you did as he said, lifting your arms and letting him pull your dress off your body, causing a chill to run over your now exposed skin. You pressed your chest against his as he snaked his arms down your body, playing with the waistband of your underwear before moving his hands further down.

As soon as his fingers began rubbing your clit through the fabric of your underwear, you couldn’t help the deep moan that escaped from your mouth, causing you to throw your head back and arch towards him. As soon as you opened your mouth, he seized his opportunity, crashing his lips onto yours and sliding his tongue between your teeth. You couldn’t resist as your tongue danced with his, needing to feel him completely.

When he pulled away from both your core and mouth, he looked into your eyes, lust filling those gorgeous brown irises. The look you gave him back, one that was restless and equally lustful, told him everything he needed to know, and he quickly picked you up from your thighs, carrying you away from the living room couch, the wine glasses forgotten on the coffee table.

You held on tightly as he proceeded to carry you into a different room, his bedroom judging by the California king bed that was placed center along the furthest wall. As soon as he got close enough, he tossed you onto the bed before removing his own clothes, leaving him in nothing but boxer briefs. Even through them, you could see how hard he was, and you felt your core throb.

As he stalked towards you, Kylo leaned down, reaching to take your boots off of your feet. You carefully watched as his hair hanged over his eyes like a curtain, covering his elegant face from view. Once he removed your shoes, he moved his fingers to the band of your underwear, looking up at you before making a move. Your eyes met for a brief moment, sending electricity coursing through your veins, and you understood what he was asking for. You simply nodded, unable to get any words from your mouth. Without a word, he pulled your underwear from your legs.

The moment his tongue pressed against your heat, you let out a loud moan, unable to hold back the pleasure you felt of his tongue swirling around your clit. Your hands instantly reached for his long, black hair as he continued his ministrations, occasionally sucking and nipping at your sensitive bud. You felt the heat in your core intensify as you began to build up into climax, your legs shaking as you pulled more intensely on Kylo’s hair, causing him to moan into your heat. You felt the pressure continue to build and build, bringing you to near ecstasy when Kylo pulled away, causing you to groan out of frustration.

He leaned in above you, bringing his mouth back down to your neck where he nipped and sucked at the skin with a chuckle.

“What did I say about being patient?” he purred, causing a shiver to go down your spine as you wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him forward to kiss his lips. He moved fervently against you, and began grinding his covered member against you, causing you to begin moaning once more.

“Please,” you begged softly, causing Kylo to smirk.

“Please what, kitten? Use your words,” he said, looking into your eyes as he awaited your response.

“Please put your cock inside of me.”

You didn’t have to ask twice. Almost immediately, he removed his boxer briefs, revealing his long hard cock. You stared in disbelief, a little worried that he wouldn’t fit inside of you, but your worry quickly vanished when you saw the absolute lust clouding his brown eyes. Everything about his ravenous look made you equally a lustful, and you found yourself spreading your legs more for him. As he leaned in towards you, he watched you, looking for any signs of a change of mind, but there was none to be found. In this moment, you wanted nothing but to feel him completely, and so you brought your hands to his waist, bringing him closer. He let out a chuckle at your eagerness just before he began to insert his cock inside of you.

Your mouth opened but no sound came out as he stretched your cunt with each inch he moved inside of you. When he finally hit against your cervix, he pulled out just as slowly as he went in, but as soon as he thrust back in, his pace quickened, causing you to arch your back towards him. He wrapped an arm around your waist and brought you closer, thrusting faster and faster each time, causing you to be a moaning mess in his arms.

Kylo pressed his forehead against yours, grunting and moaning with each thrust into you, hitting your cervix each time, sending waves of pleasure pulsing through you. You entwined your fingers in his hair once more, pulling on the soft locks. Your legs were starting to shake as you headed for climax once more, and you could tell that Kylo was approaching climax as well. His thrusts getting sloppier as he continued, his fingers pressing into your back as your chest pressed against his own.

“Kylo,” you moaned, ad that was enough to send him over the edge. With a final moan, the two of you reached your climax together, Kylo quickly pulling out and letting his load shoot onto your thighs before he eased you down onto the bed, soon dropping himself down beside you.

You panted as you closed your eyes, unable to move from how exhausted your body was.

“Holy shit,” Kylo said softly from beside you.

“You could say that,” you said, opening your eyes to turn and look at him. His eyes were closed, and his black hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat. His chest rose and fell with each breath, and his muscles glinted perfectly in the moonlight emanating from the window. It was in this moment when you truly appreciated how beautiful he was. With a final, content sigh out, you closed your eyes once more and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
